


Wincest

by Monsterskipatrol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cum covered, Cum in hair, Cum on Braces, Cum on food, Curiosity, Dick Pics, Drunk Sex, F/M, Facials, Free Use, Humiliation, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Stripping, Underage Sex, Undertable, Vaginal Sex, Wooden Horse - Freeform, bored and ignored, cum, cum dump, cum on clothes, cum on glasses, cum slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterskipatrol/pseuds/Monsterskipatrol
Summary: Liam and Sophia are brother and sister, separated only by a few years. They start to explore their sexuality together and it evolves from there.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Wincest

This is just a page to get some tags down and fully commit to writing this. So far I am a couple hundred words into chapter 1. I have a rough plan, comment/ message if you want to see anythings besides what I have in the tags. Sorry to disappoint that it isn't ready yet.


End file.
